


Pick My Funeral Flowers

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Dying words, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Marriage Promise, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), first one might work for VW too, no beta we die like Glenn, probably works in any route aside from VW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: She spent most of her life preparing for her own death.He spent so much of his life evading death.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 13
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Pick My Funeral Flowers

She spent most of her life preparing for her own death.

Every breath was a countdown towards expiration, and that was, technically, true of every living being-- but she was more acutely aware of it than most.

The great irony of it was that she was often the most concerned about the future out of anyone around her, despite the fact she herself wouldn't get to see it.

She tried to be sensible. Hope that people would move on from her passing. 

Yet her last words to him as she bled out were,

"Don't you dare be happy without me."

\---

He spent so much of his life evading death.

As long as one lived, there was hope. Possibility. Another chance.

That was what got him through the days and nights where the coward in him whispered that dying would be easier.

So he told his comrades to retreat, surrender, anything to preserve their lives and carry pieces of the dream they fought for. 

With her, he dared to share the small, but precious dream that he was once too afraid to consider. 

He probably should have apologized, but blood swept the correct words away.

"Don't join me too soon, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)
> 
> Gotta offset the porn onslaught with some angst!


End file.
